CloudClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. Leave info on talkpage to join. CloudClan is a bright, happy Clan that often can fly. Wingedkit and Bluewing in fact inherit CloudClan blood! Thier camp is the largest mountian in the Clans, stretching high in the sky. They don't often show themselves, and are often swooping down just to snatch prey. Current Members 'Leader:' Tinystar White she-cat with green eyes and light gray, feathery wings.(4pinkbear) 'Deputy:' Weedcloud Frosty-gray tom with pale brown paws, blue eyes, and darker gray wings. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Fuzzpaw 'Medicine Cat:' Sleekwing Dark gray she-cat with wings (4pinkbear) MCA: Featherdawn Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with pale silver wings and ice-blue eyes. (Dovesong) 'Warriors:' Cloudchase Fluffy pure white she-cat with huge, swift, fluffy paws, fluffy white wings, and green eyes. (Dove) Shadowlight Black tom with white wings, and a gray flash on his forehea''d (4pinkbear)'' Eaglefire Sleek brown tabby tom with white wings, a white face, and amber eyes. (Dove) Apprentice: Spulenpaw Grayshadow Handsome, pale, fluffy brown tom with dark speckles on his paws, legs, face, and tail with pale blue-green eyes with golden flecks in them. (Elorisa) Cat-eye'' Light ginger she-cat with a cat-shaped mark over her left eye, pale ginger wings, and pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Ijsjepaw Ondulersplash'' Dark blue-gray tabby tom with light blue wings with dark blue strepes and dark stormy blue eyes. (Dove)'' Apprentice: Rasepaw Ivysnow'' Small tortoiseshell she-cat with feathery white wings and ivy-colored eyes. (Dove)'Apprentice: Sperarepaw'' '''Apprentices: Fuzzpaw Fuzzy black she-cat with bright blue eyes and fluffy wings.(Elorisa) Sperarepaw'' Fluffy gray she-cat with silver flecks, white wings with silver spots, and pale blue eyes. (Dove)'' Rasepaw'' Dark gray tabby tom with black wings, a paler gray muzzle, and dark hazel eyes. (Dove)'' Spulenpaw'' Pale gray tabby she-cat with feathery white-and-gray wings and pale green eyes. (Dove)'' Ijsjepaw'' Small pure white she-cat with pale ice-blue wings with darker splotches and ice-blue eyes. (Dove)'' 'Queens:' Brokenwing Dark brown tabby she-cat with one limp, broken wing, one strong wing, and amber-red eyes. Mother of Eaglefire's kits. (Dove) Brokenwing's kits: Katnisskit Fluffy black she-cat with wings and gray eyes. Wheatkit Fluffy pale ashy-golden tom with very pale golden wings and blue eyes. Primrosekit Sleek pale cream she-cat with pale golden wings and blue eyes. Emberkit Fluffy dark brown tabby tom with huge black paws, dark gray wings, and amber eyes. Firekit Sleek ginger tabby tom with red wings and green eyes. Spottedtalon Pretty, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, and pale, dark brown amber eyes. Mother of Grayshadow's kits. (Elorisa) Spottedtalon's kits: Toukotsukit Slim, fluffy black she-cat with white swirled markings around her eyes, ears, and face, white paws, and one pale, sky-blue eye and one, cloudy white eye with a small, almost non-visible skull as her pupil. Former rogue. 5 moons old. Saaliskit Handsome, large pale gray tabby tom with white paws, tufted ears, big, round, sky-blue eyes, a scar over one eye, and large, sharp, fang-like teeth. Former rogue, Toukotsukit's brother. 5 moons old. Ceberuskit Slim, sleek pale brown tabby tom with big, intense amber eyes. Shichishitokit Sleek, slim, black she-cat with white paws, ears, muzzle, chest, and paws, with intense, sharp green eyes. Phoenixkit Handsome black tom with pale ginger ears, paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail with big blue eyes. Hikarikit Pure white she-kit with purple eyes and small, fluffy white wings. Immortal. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Elders: Currently None RPG CENTER *Controlling Wind Currents *Giving Un-Winged Members Wings (Ancient Gesture only known by leader and medicine cat) Controling Wind Currents; Fuzzpaw dug her claws into the scubbly grass near the peak of the mountian. "What are we going to do Weedcloud? The wind is too strong to fly today." She hissed, flicking he feathery wings. She wished she was like Grayshadow and Spottedtalon, so she only had to hunt mountian goats and eagles. 'cause they didn't have wings. Weedcloud flicked his tail. "We are going to wait for another hunting patrol so we can do the wind current ceremony. It will calm the wind so we can fly freely." Elorisa ♥ Nic 21:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tinystar gathered all the CloudClan members together. Suddenly, Tinystar's eyes began to glow, and Sleekwing's did too. Weedcloud's lit up. Suddenly, the entire clan's did too.Tinystar flicked her tail. The cloud she was sitting on broke off, floating upwards. Suddenly, It grew bigger and formed a cage-like thing around her. She clawed it apart, and jumped back down gracefully. The wind got slower, and eyes stopped glowing. "You are free to hunt." HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Weedcloud nodded to Fuzzpaw and they took off, wings beating softly in the weak breeze. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) .::. As they returned, Fuzzpaw had two squirrels and a small robin, while Weedcloud had a large pheasant that was lazily flying in the low breeze. Grayshadow was out hunting for mountian goats when they returned. "Hello Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw! How was hunting on the surface.?" he yowled, sniffing the air. Weedcloud shrugged. "As good as it ever is. Snow-fall is coming soon for them though, but we can live off of mountian goats for a while then." Weedcloud mewed. Elorisa ♥ Nic 15:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Giving Un-Winged Members their Wings Shadowpaw carefully followed Tinystar into the Cave of Flight. It was dark, but the moon suddenly shone overhead, and there stood a cat. "Moon." Tinystar meowed simply. "Shadowpaw, this is how warriors are made and get wings. I now dub you Shadowlight, for you don't just carry the shadows, but inside you is a light I see brightly. I am proud to have been your mentor. You will receive white wings with a cream streak on the left one to represent the light I see. Your mother was brave, and I miss her very much. Shadowlight. Your father is Moon." The White tom with black wings turned to him. This silly old cat couldn't be his father! But no, Moon was. Moon touched noses briefly to him, and suddenly Shadowlight fell... he fell to the ground... ... When he awoke, Shadowlight was awake in his den. Atop his shoulders were wings whiter than the whitest snow. Tinystar hadn't lied! HarleyQuinn 23:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Prophecies Other (I know she hasn't been approved yet, but I'm just introducing her) Little Hikari slept in her tiny, make-shift nest in the forest. Her white wings were wrapped around her, and her flank went up and down as she breathed. She was still only a kit. She didn't even know her own mother. Her eyes opened a crack, tired and sad. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 23:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikari had woken up near Sunhigh and was now wandering the forest floor. She had heard stories from passing loners, who had kindly offered her food and shelter for a night or two the past quarter moon, about the large groups of cats called Clans. She had met one named Miley who had told her about DawnClan. Right now, from what she knew, she was in DawnClan territory, and if she hung around a good hunting area, she could meet a patrol and they'd take her in. So far, none of the loners in the territory had been scared or curious or surprised about her wings, telling her that several DawnClan warriors had wings. It made her wonder. Suddenly, she heard something above her, and she darted into a nearby bush. (It'd be helpful if a CloudClan patrol found little Hikari by now) Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Can Shadowlight and Hikari be mates later? I also want him to mentor her. Also, I borrowed her for a sec, and I changed camp to a small floating island high in the sky, hidden in the clouds.) Shadowlight carefully fluttered 2 feet above DawnClan territory. Carefully fluttering through the trees, he found a lost white kit wandering in the woods. Immediately, he swooped down and grabbed the winged snowy kit. The kit screetched in terror as he flew rapidly upwards towards CloudClan camp. ---- (Yeah that's okay. All of it. But who will mother her until she becomes an apprentice? And I also borrowed Shadowlight for one second.) Hikari squirmed, scared. "Put me down!" She squeaked. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, whimpering in fear. The tom only nodded toward the clouds, and continued flying. Desu~Suiseiseki and Souseiseki together 4eva! 16:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Shadowlight came back, Spottedtalon had her kits. She named them Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit. She looked up to see a small kitten hanging from his jaws. "Who is the poor kit dangling from your jaws Shadowlight?" Elorisa ♥ Nic 23:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I borrowed Spottedtalon and Hikari for only a sec.) Shadowlight put the white kit down. Spottedtalon gestured the kit towards her. The white kit squirmed and struggled to get away, but Shadowlight only wrapped his tail around her. "Its okay. You are perfectly safe with us. We are CloudClan, clan of wings, and of the wind. I already can tell that your true mother was one of us?" Hikari only nodded slightly. "She only mentioned the cats of the Clouds and Wings. Is that you?" Shadowlight nodded to the kit. "What is your mother's name?" He asked. Hikari hesitated. "I refuse to tell." She squeaked. Shadowlight sighed, and pushed the kit to Spottedtalon. "Make sure she keeps out of trouble." "Wait! Where are you going?" As Shadowlight didn't reply, Hikari meowed: "And my name is Hikari!" Shadowlight turned around, and said: "Since you are part of our clan now, you will be known as Hikarikit." HarleyQuinn 15:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Okami means Wolf, Tenshi means angel, Neko means cat, and Mizu means water. Violetrose, which is another identity of VIoletshadow, is their mother, and also Hikari's) Okami pressed close to his sister Tenshi's white and cream pelt. Her unusual gold and silver eyes sparkled. Okami looked at his own pelt. It was dark ginger and brown with flecks of black. his brother Neko crouched low only inches away from a little brown mouse. Swiftly, Neko pounced and got it with a flick of the paw. Grabbing it with his long fangs, Neko brought it back and lay it in front of the youngest sister, Mizu. The delicate, little pale blue she-cat with darker speckles nervously took a bite. Okami ran over to her as she yowled: "I want mamma! I want Hikari! I want Robin and Leap!" She backed away, her silver wings twitching angrily. "I know, Mizu... I know..." Okami licked her cheek. "We will find Hikari one day, but Robin, Leap, and mamma are gone forever." "NOOO!" Mizu leaped into the air, trying to escape. In her fury, she lost her balance and begun to fall! ... Lila, a rogue cat, saw a kitten falling from the sky! "ITS RAINING CATS!" She yowled, and ran away. ... (Koneko means kitten. The character, Koneko, is a cream siamese cat who is 6 moons old.) Although her sister Lila was no help, young Koneko flared out her brown wings and leaped forward, catching the kitten right before she hit the ground. "You all right, youngster?" Koneko meowed. "THANK YOU!" Mizu mewed. Just then, a CloudClan patrol disappeared into the clouds carrying off Mizu's siblings. "OKAMI! NEKO! TENSHI! ARE YOU COMING BACK!?" Mizu yowled until a another winged rogue, Blaze, came and flew the two youngsters all the way to CloudClan. ... They all got their new clan names: Blazepelt, Konekopaw, Mizukit, Tenshikit, Nekokit, and Okamikit. Blazepelt became a queen shortly after, and decided to raise the 4 kits. Hikarikit was reunited with her lost siblings, too. HarleyQuinn 21:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Okami only has one 'O' in it. Toukotsu means "skull" in japanese, and Saalis means "fang" in finnish.) Toukotsu looked over at Saalis, her black sides heaving with exaustion. Their mother had abandoned them when she saw Toukotsu's eye, which was pure white with a faded skull for a pupil. It was eerie. So, after a few moons, their mother abandoned them on a floating island in the sky. As Saalis tried to catch up with her, his paw snagged on a large, spiny bramble. His paws flew out from under him, and he landed hard on his back leg. Toukotsu heard a small crack, and Saalis moaning. She gasped when she saw his blood flowing fast and quick from his wound. As Toukotsu yowled loudly, Grayshadow, Weedcloud and Fuzzpaw saw them. Fuzzpaw gasped when she saw Saalis, and the cats dragged them back to their camp. A few moments later, Saalis was named Saaliskit, and Toukotsu was name Toukotsukit. Saaliskit was rehibilitaiting with Sleekwing, while Toukotsukit was playing with Spottedtalon's kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Nice touch with the Japanese you guys. And don't mind my new sig, it's just a sad tribute to a great anime character :') ) Hikarikit shuffled in her sleep, making herself more comfortable between two of her littermates, who she was glad to be reunited with. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RIP Souseiseki']]You will forever be missed♱ 23:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sperare means "hope" in Italian, Rase means "storm" in Danish, Spulen means "wind" in German, Ijsje means "ice" in Dutch, and Onduler means "ripple" in French. Also, my siggy is a tribute to one of my favorite Hungergames chartacters who died in a bombing, named Primrose "Prim" Everdeen.) Sperare looked at Rase, Spulen and Ijsje, then at the two loner who joined them, named Cat-eye and Onduler. Suddenly, a white she-cat appeared out of a cloud and picked up Sperare, Rase, and Cat-eye. A brown tabby tom with white wings and a white face appeared next and picked up Spulen, Ijsje, and Onduler. The six kits were lifted onto a island concealed by a cloud where a dark brown tabby queen with a broken wing beckoned them toward her. Altough they were six moons old and ready to be apprentices, with the exception of Cat-eye and Onduler, who were twelve moons old, they still needed a mother to love them. They were given the Clan names of Sperarepaw, Rasepaw, Spulenpaw, Ijsjepaw, Cat-eye, and Ondulersplash. RIP Prim♥You are dearly missed♥ 00:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Toukotsukit sometimes talks weirdly. Like she says "The Sleekwing's den, instead of Sleekwing's den. She thinks its more respectful that way.) Toukotsukit looked up as the new cats arrived in the camp. She flicked her ears, and looked mournfully at the Sleekwing's den. All she could see of Saaliskit was his bloody, cobweb covered leg. Sighing, she headed towards the Spottedtalon's den, where Ceberuskit, Shichishitokit, and Phoenixkit resided with the kind queen. Her favorite was Shichishitokit, whom had attitude, spunk, and she never liked to follow orders. Phoenixkit and Ceberuskit were more docile, like Saaliskit was. Elorisa ♥ Nic 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hikarikit was out of the nursary at last, exploring the camp properly. She creptcuriously into the apprentices' den. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RIP Souseiseki']]You will forever be missed♱ 20:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG